Naruto The Eighth Deadly Sin
by Shadow knight destroyer
Summary: This is a Naruto x The Seven Deadly Sins fanfic. You will read Naruto adventures and what his sin and power is. Naruto will also care deeply for princess Veronica. Sorry for the bad summary. The reason why you don't see the seven deadly sins crossover is because they didn't put it up on fanfic yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic. Its night and I'm sleepy, so sorry if this iA short.

Chapter 1

An armored figure is waking through the kingdom gaining a lot if people's attention. They start whispering to each other.

"Is that who I think it is", one of then say and the other nods.

"Yeah there's no doubt about it. He's there leader", the other replied. The figure is wearing the surpreme king armor from yugioh gx. Butbis wearing the Witch Kings helmet thats painted gray, you can't see his face. Strapped to his back is Zabuza's giant blade. Two kids are running and one of them bump into the armored figure.

"Ow", the kid says holding his head and the figure bends down to his level.

"Watch where your going kid. If I was an enemy I would have killed you already", the figure says and the kid gulps and runs away scared. The figure stands and keeps walking.

"Yeah that's defiantly him. The Wolf's Sin of Regret, Naruto Uzumaki. I heard that he defeated an entire army by himself", another said staring at the figure.

"Why is he called the wolf's sin of regret?", a kid said holding a ball and Naruto stops walking and turns his head looking at the boy.

"It's because I made a decision that I regretted to this day. I bare a sin that can never wash away", Naruto said and continues walking.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is currently walking through the woods just to have some peace a quite. He hears some crying and looks to see a girl up against a tree and in front of her are three hungry wolfs.

"Princess!", a man yells running towards her but won't make it.

Naruto sighs and disappears.

"Help me!", Veronica yells scared and all three wolfs jump.

"Veronica!", Griamore yells and suddenly all three wolfs fly back and roll away. The wolfs get up and glare at an armored man standing in front of Veronica. Veronica looks up at the man with tears in her eyes.

The wolfs growl and Naruto lifts up his helmet.

"Harming a little girl, I should kill you three but I don't want her to see blood just yet. She's still young so... LEAVE!", Naruto says the last part dangerously and the wolfs heads touch the ground and whimper. All three run away.

"Veronica! Thank goodness you ok!", Griamore says running to her and hugs her. He turns to Naruto and gives him a bow.

"I never imagined I would meet you sir. Thank you for saving Veronica", Griamore says and Naruto takes off his helmet showing his face looking like he's in his 16's. on the right side of Naruto's neck is a wolf tattoo.

"Are you ok princess?", Naruto says kindly and bends down to her which she blushes a little.

"M-May I know your name sir?", Veronica says and Naruto ruffles her hair.

"I'm the leader of the Eight Deadly Sins. My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. The Wolf's Sin of Regret", Naruto says and turns around and starts walking away.

"Thank you, Naruto", Veronica says and Naruto smiles.

"I hope we meet again", Veronica says and Naruto puts his Helmet back on and begins walking away with a smile.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING AND CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

"So how goes your stay Naruto?", Zaratras said sitting on a chair and playing chess with Naruto.

"Its fine, soon I'll need to go back with my comrades. So how is Gil doing?", Naruto said and Zaratras chuckles.

"As always he wants to be like you guys", Zaratras said with a smile.

"It's not his fault that he thinks we're baddass", Naruto says and Zaratras chuckles.

"As always your the same horseman of chaos", Zaratras says but then is surprised hearing Naruto say check mate. Zaratras looks and sees that he lost to Naruto.

"I win again and I don't go by that name anymore", Naruto says with both hands making the peace sign.

"Don't rub it in", Zaratras says signing.

TIME SKIP ONE WEEK LATER

"Bye Naruto!", Veronica says waving bye to Naruto who's walking with the other sins. Veronica is waving with Gil and Elizabeth. Behind them are the king, Zaratras and some holy knights. Elizabeth looks and sees Veronica admiring Naruto. Elizabeth giggles and draws there attention.

"What's funny my daughter?", the king says.

"Veronica has a crush on Naruto!", Elizabeth yells and Veronica blushes.

"Do not!", she yells.

"Do too!", Elizabeth yells back and the holy knights laugh including zaratras and the king.

Naruto chuckles hearing them. Naruto waves back and puts on his helmet.

"Let us go", Naruto said walking with the others.

"So the princesssssss has a crush on you", Ban says smiling and puts and arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh and Ban, your not aloud to drink alcohol for a week", Naruto said making Ban's eyes widen.

"What foooor?!", Ban yells and Naruto shows him a piece of paper.

"This is the bill I was given by Zaratras, he said while you were drunk you destroyed a lot of stuff", Naruto said and Meliodas takes the piece of paper and looks at it.

"Wow, Naruto is right, you shouldn't drink for a week, look at the list", Meliodas says and the others look at it and laugh.

"Yeah, so you can't drink for a week!", Naruto and Ban grumbles.

All of them notice Gil running towards them.

"Eheheheh, Melidoas talk to him we'll wait", Naruto said and Melidoas nods.

"Thanks sir", Melidoas says walking towards Gil.

TIME SKIP ONE WEEK LATER

"Why are we being summoned to an old castle on the outskirts of town, on today of all days?", Escanor says while Diane has her helmet off along with Melidoas", said questioningly.

"Lord Great Holy Knight said he had an important matter to discuss...", Gowther said.

"Man... Today's the national foundation festival, so I thought I could go drinking... ", Melidoas said.

"Oh! Maybe it's a special reward for defeating the troll queen a while back", Diane said.

"Then it's probably a scolding... We also broke the great Druid Altar when we did that... Right Naruto-sama", Merlin says wrapping her arms around Naruto's arm making him sign.

"Yes you are right Merlin, through wasn't that mostly Melidoas fault?", Naruto said and they look at him which he chuckles and rubs the back of his head.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. After the scolding, lets go to the festival. You already decided that its a scolding?", Naruto says and knocks on the door which it slowly opens up.

"Hello?", Melidoas says. There all shocked seeing Zaratras dead with a lot of spears through him.

"... Great Holy Knight...", Melidoas says shocked.

"Zaratras!", Naruto yells running to him with the others and begin taking the spears out and lays him against the wall.

"How cruel...", Gowther said.

He's been completely skewered...", Ban said.

"Who would... Do such a thing?!", Escanor said.

"More importantly, why was the Great Holy Knight targeted?", Merlin said.

"Holy knights are vital guardians of the kingdom, god-of-war-like entities...", Melidoas says.

"... This sense!", Naruto yells feeling that they've been surrounded.

"What's with this timing...?", Disne says and all of them feel it.

"Two hundred... No, there's over three hundred! This is bad... We're surrounded by all the knights of the kingdom! ", Diane yells and Naruto grits his teeth.

The side of the vilifying explodes blasting dust on there faces.

"Shit... They're starting to attack! Captain, Lord Naruto!", Diane yells.

"We'll figure this out later. For now, disperse! Well regroup afterwards", Naruto says.

"Understood!", they all yells.

"Captain, Lord Naruto... I'm sorry...", one of the seven say and hath turn and Melidoas is knocked out and Naruto sees a night light blinding him.

"What is this?! Who are you?!", Naruto yells and everything goes dark.

FEW HOURS LATER

Naruto wakes up seeing a guy with blond hair poking him.

"Naruto are you ok?", Melidoas says and Naruto takes of the helmet and looks at it and drops it scared shocking Melidoas.

"Who are you and... Who an I?", Naruto said not remembering who he is losing all of his memories.

Melidoas eyes widen all the way not believing it.

"Oh no, you lost your memories. I can't tell him and even if I did he wouldn't believe me, I must hide out leader until he regains his memories", Melidoas thinks looking around.

"Follow me, your name is Naruto. Just Naruto", Melidoas says and Naruto nods.

10 YEARS LATER

"Here you go! Five Giant Steins!", Naruto yells putting five drinks on the table. After 10 years Melidoas hasn't told Naruto much but said he lost his memory when there house was bombed by the holy knights. Melidoas refuses to tell Naruto anything else about his past. In his dreams he's seen images of a man in armor wielding a giant blade, the same blade he keeps strapped around his back never letting it out of his sight.

"You got room did any more people?", a man says at the door.

"How many people, sir?", Melidoas says at the counter.

"Three!", he says.

"Welcome to my establishment, The "BOAR HAT"!", Melidoas yells smiling along with Naruto.

"Heeeeeey! Can we get done snacks over here?! Any things fine!", another said at a tacks when his friends.

"Yessir!", Naruto yells getting some snacks and laying it in his table.

"Puhaaaaaahh, Bernis Ale is the best!", someone yells.

"By the way, since when was there a bat in the too if the hill here?", one of them said.

"You're right... I feel like there wasn't anything here when I passed through three days ago...", another says.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting! The "Boar Hat" Meat pie special!", Naruto yells putting food on the table.

"Ohh, it looks delicious!", they yell and taste the good but spit it out getting it on the floor.

"This is disgustiiiiing!", they yell.

"As expected", Naruto says sighing.

"Hey, bastard, just what the hell are you serving?!", one of then yell.

"You says anything was fine", Naruto said calmly.

"You trying to pick a fight?!", they yell.

"Oh dear...what a troublesome customer", Naruto said.

"What's you say? You wanna go at it, beat?!", he yells.

"Hey...! That kids got a sword", he says noticing the big blade.

"Clean it up...", Naruto says snapping his fingers.

"Huh?", they say and a pig appears.

"Geez, what a paaain. What is you want from me? Pugo", the pig says.

"A... A pig?", a guy says not understanding.

"Pig? Don't insult me, in a pig that gets people to come here", Pig says.

"Hawk, clean up the floor", Naruto said pointing at the floor.

" tech... What a pain... Haha... Actually, how about feeding me some decent scraps?", Hork says.

"If its a pig while roast, I seriously feel like I could pull it off", Melidoas says.

"Deliiiiiicious! These food scraps are the best!", pig yells.

"I... Looks like it doesn't matter anymore...", the man says sweatdropping.

"So you've been had, too!", another guy says at a table.

"But if its alcohol you want, I've got a good collection since we travel through a bunch of different regions!", Melidoas says.

"The... Then, fine 'good Alcohol", the man says.

"Comin right up!", Melidoas says.

"Oohh...? It's true... The alcohol is great! Then I'll have another round over here, too!", they say.

"Comin right up!", Meliodas says.

"So, have you heard? The rumors about the wandering rust knight...!", a guy SARS at a table.

"He wears rusted armor... That ghost knight that's been appearing and disappearing lately, right?", his friend says back and draws there attention.

"It's pretty creepy, through... And there's more. Apparently, he wanders around mutter rung something, as if he'd delirious... I think it was the eight... What was it again?", the man says.

"Look, that wanted board over there!", his friend says back looking at the wanted pictures. The only one's in the pictures that are in armor are Gowther and Naruto.

"Um... Ummm, that's right!", he says remembering.

"The Eight Deadly Sins"! The criminals who plotted the overthrowing if the kingdom ten years ago... I think. These guys still haven't been caught, right?", his friend says looking at the pictures.

"Yeah... Not a single one. There are done rumors saying that all of then have died already, though... They're definitely dead! There's no way the holy knights would just let them go. But there wanted posters are renewed every year. Doesn't they mean that the holy knights are still doing everything they can to find them?", his friend set back and Naruto looks at Meliodas knowing he's one of the Eight Deadly Sins.

"Maybe that "rust knight" is the ghost of one of the "Seven Deadly Sins"...", his friend said back.

"What's this rusty smell? Pugo", Hawk' says smelling something.

"And he might be searching for his comrades...", his friend said back. They look at Naruto and Meliodas.

"Hey, what do the kid employe's think?", he says drunk and Meliodas slams his bottle on the table.

"We aren't kids and I'm Naruto and he's Meliodas. He's the owner", Naruto said plainly like the question was was said a lot.

"O... Owner? A kid like that?", the guy says running his head.

"Huh...? Melio... Das... and Nar...uto Sounds like something I've heard before..•, the other said trying to think. Naruto looks at the wanted poster of the leader of the right deadly sins, Naruto. He can't see the face of the leader because he's wearing a helmet. He was told a week ago that he was Naruto of the eight deadly sins but somehow lost his memory. Meliodas didnt explain anything else. Naruto can't use any of his old powers anymore for some reason.

The door opens.

"Welcome!", Meliodas says and everyone looks to see a rusted knight entering the building.

"... The se...Ven... Deadly... Sins... The seven... Deadly Sins...", the rusted knight says walking closer.

IT IS HEEEEEEEEEEEERE! IT'S THE "SEVEN DEADLY SINS!", everyone yells except Naruto, Meliodas and Hork who just stare. All of the customers run out of the building.

"Saaave uss! We... We're going to diiiie!", they yell still drunk.

Hawk is sweating while Meliodas jumps over the counter.

"... Who're you?", Meliodas says questionably and the rusted knight falls over and the helmet comes off.

"It's...a woman", Hork says looking at her.

"Un-Nya!", Meliodas says suddenly for some reason.

"Whaaaat?!", Naruto and Hork yell.

TIME SKIP

Meliodas took off all her armor and lays her on the bed.

"This sleeping face. This body line. This smell. This elasticity... It's defiantly a woman!", Meliodas says touching the passed out girls breast.

"Meliodas you pervert, stop doing that!", Naruto yells angrily.

"You... You don't feel guilty in the slightest!", Hawk says both can't believing his stupidity but that knew he would do something like this because he did this a lot over the years.

The girl wakes up awake and both are blushing.

"Ye... Yes...?", she says.

"... And no abnormalities in your heartbeat, either!", Meliodas says making up and excuse to not get hit.

"Th... Thank you very much?", she says.

"You bastaaaard, acting so aloof!", Hawk says.

"Well you have to expect he would do something like that, he is a pervert", Naruto says in Hawk's ear.

"Where... Is this...? Um... Why am I...?", she says not knowing where she's at.

"You came into the shop in sine crazy daze and suddenly keeled over", Meliodas says.

"Shop...?", she says.

The "BOAR HAT"! It's my shop!", Meliodas says.

"Are you...the owner...?", she says to Meliodas questiongly.

"Is that strange?", Meliodas says turning to her and while he does he opens the curtains.

"N... No! Those swords on your backs... I just thought you two were swordsman or something", she says.

"Well, I'm not much of a swordsman but my friend is, he's way better then me", Maruto says pointing to Meliodas.

Meliodas takes out his sword.

"KYAH...!", she yells scared he might hit her.

"... EH? ...the blade...is broken...?", she says seeing the blade broken in two.

"Eheheheh, did I scare you? When is its just the hilt, it looks pretty authentic if I just show it off, right? This is what you'd call an incentive for people not to run off without paying!", Meliodas says and Naruto looks at his sword. Naruto grand his head in pain remembering more images but nothing else.

"A lot of different kinds of customers fine to a bar, after all... It's hard being the owner", Meliodas says rubbing his head.

"I feel sorrier for the customers that get their cash stolen from you after being fed your food", Hork' says.

The girl runs to Hork and hugs him.

"Woooooooww! It's a talking piggy! I begged my father for one before!", she says.

"The names Hork!", Hork says.

"What dies your pig say? Right, are you hungry?", Meliodas says.

"If you want, I'll let you have some", Meliodas says.

"Hell no!", Naruto and Hork yell.

"You'll feed me pork?", she says and Hork starts sweating.

"I'm not pork! In Hork!", Hork yells.

"... Unfortunately, just food from the bar!", Meliodas says.

"You piece if shit... Don't say it do misleadingly!", Hork yells and Meliodas and Naruto chuckles.

"... In addition to looking after me, you're even giving me food... Just... What can I do to repay you...", Meliodas says.

"It's all right, just eat!", Naruto says.

"All right... Thanks for the food!", she says eating some of his food.

"How is it? It tastes horrible, right?", Meliodas says smiling.

"... Yes", she says.

"I knew it!", Naruto, Hork and Meliodas says.

"To the point of tears!", Hork says seeing her starting to cry.

Meliodas stops smiling.

"... But... It's really... Good...", she says crying.

They just stare at her.

"Hey... What were you doing in armor like that?", Meliodas says.

"... I'm searching for them. The "Seven Deadly Sins", She says. Naruto's and Meliodas eyes widen a little.

"What could she want with us?", Naruto thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Naruto is wearing dark blue jeans and black shoes. He's wearing a black shirt with a red coat over it. Imagine your own.

Chapter 3

They then hear banging from the door and turn.

"Open up! There was a notice from the village people! We are the knight Garrisoned at the base of the mountain who serve the holy knight himself! We have cone to capture the rust knight who appears to be one of the "Eight Deadly Sins"!", a knight yells.

"Some noisy guys arrived", Meliodas says.

"Holy Knight...", She says.

"Well this is gonna be annoying", Naruto said.

"Come our quietly! If you do so, we won't unsheathe our swords! Kukuku... It must be an old man! Seems he's scared of us! All riiiiighr! Then I'll give you thirty seconds!", the holy knight/jackass yells.

"Don't need it", Meliodas says at the door with Naruto standing behind him. Forgot to mention Naruto is taller than Meliodas. He's the a midget anymore like the bridge builder says.

"That was fast. And who the hell are you two?!", he yells again.

"I'm the owner and he's my coworker", Meliodas says calmly like it was just another conversation.

"Where's the rust knight?! Bring him out!", he yells again.

"Come on out", Naruto says turning to the door.

"Hah! Looks like you're pretty quick to understand...", he stops seeing a pig wearing armor walking towards them.

"Fuh... Someone call for me? Pugo. I'm Hork, the rust knight...!", Hork says.

"Th-This pig is one of the "Seven Deadly Sins"?!", another said not believing what he's seeing.

"Like hell it is!", the leader of the group said.

"Whaaat?! I'm the leader of the knights of disposing of scraps of food! Dint you know that?", Hork says.

"THERE IS NO SUCH GROUP OF KNIGHTS!", the leader yells.

"If you'd like this pig, you can boil him, grill him, anything...", Meliodas says pointing at Hork and Naruto's eye twitches.

"Don't do either of those!", Hork yells and the leader grabs Meliodas and lifts him in the air by his shirt color.

"You braaat...! You've fit some guts, mocking a knight!", the leader says pissed off with veins going through his face.

The knights then notice a girl running out of the building.

"Mr. Alioni, a woman just ran out the back door", a knight says.

"That woman is probably the rust knight! Follow her!", Alioni/leader yells.

"Yes!", the knights yell.

They begin chasing her leaving Naruto, Meliodas and Hork.

"I know that if I can't remember who I am I am no leader of the "eight deadly sins" but We should help her", Naruto said and Meliodas nods.

"Leyte do it!", Meliodas says she both start running while Hork rubs past them.

When they get there Hork took then all out except one.

The leader stops at the edge of the cliff almost falling off and signs but Nadmruto kicks him in the back and he falls off the clinic.

Naruto is ignoring there conversation and looks at the view and smiles.

TIME SKIP

"The reason I am searching for the "Eight Deadly Sins" is... To stop the holy Knights. You've helped me so many times... I will never... I will never forget this debt... But please, somehow... Forget about me", she says starting to walk away.

"Elizabeth! You're going to stop the holy knights?!", Hork says.

"That's her name", Naruto thinks finding out her name.

"The holy knights are knights among knights who protect Britannia. They're heros aren't they?", Hork says.

"... And they are terrifying existences. Just one it then had enough power to match an entire country's army. What if they decided to wage warns against Britannia?", Elizabeth said surprising them.

"A few days ago... Dye to a coup d'état orchestrated by the holy knights, the king was captured. The kingdom had essentially fallen into the hands of the holy knights. In order to start a war, they are forcibly recruiting people from the twins and villages surrounding the kingdom. The men are to be trained as soldiers, the women and children are to bring food die storage, she the elderly are to construct castle walls. Without mercy, those who oppose them are... Soon enough, the effects of their actions will befall this region too", Elizabeth said.

"S... Seriously?!", Hork says.

"That sounds pretty bad", Meliodas says

"No kidding", Naruto said.

"If there...we're one thing that could stop the holy knights, it would be the "Eight Deadly Sins"!", Elizabeth said.

"Come on, are you looking for the "Eight Deadly Sins" even knowing what kind if people they are?", Meliodas says.

"When I was five or six tears old... My father often told me stories. Apparently the "Eight Deadly Sins" was the strongest and cruelest order if knights in the kingdom, formed by right brutal criminals who carved symbols of right beasts into their bodies. Ten years ago, they errrr accused of plotting to overthrow the kingdom, and disintegrated after all the holy knights in the kingdom launched a general offensive against them...", Elizabeth said.

"So that's why he told me, it was because he must have found out about the holy knights betraying the king", Naruto thinks.

"... And there are rumors of them all dying, if I recall", Meliodas says.

"... There's no way that such amazing people would die so easily!", Elizabeth yells.

"Hmmm... But there villains, aren't they?", Naruto said waiting for an answer.

"The Holy Knights are the ones who are actually making people suffer!", Elizabeth yells then both Naruto and Meliodas look at each other. The ground then starts shaking surprising them and the cliff was just sliced off making them all fall. Naruto and Meliodas move fast. Meliodas grabs Hork and Elizabeth while Naruto saves the holy knight who's on the bottom. Both them appear on the other side of the cliff surprising the Holy Knight who cut the cliff off.

"What're you all doing alive?! Don't change my confirmed death toll!", Twigo yells.

"Don't confirm it on your own!", Naruto yells back can't believing that he would harm a comrade.

"Hey...you awake...", Meliodas says.

"Yes... I am", Elizabeth says standing up on her own.

"Well, no matter... Which of you is the one presumed to be one of the "Eight Deadly Sins"? None of you resemble any of the wanted posters, it seems...", Twigo says.

"All right, when I give the signal. Run to the forest!", Meliodas says.

"Okay", Elizabeth said and the Holy Knight sees her earring and remembers who she is.

"Well, it seems I'm in luck...! The symbol of that earring is that of the royal family. Which means you are... Confirmed! Princess Elizabeth!", Twigo yells.

"Princess... Elizabeth...", Meliodas says looking at her as well as Naruto and Hork.

"Well, that makes sense", Naruto thinks.

"Princess Elizabeth?! As in, the princess of the kingdom?!", Hork yells.

"There's a search order out for you, throughout the kingdom. You won't run, will you? The orders are to capture you alive... But it can't be helped if you die in an accident, can it?", Twigo says taking a step forward. Elizabeth, Naruto, Meliodas and Hork start to run away.

"We're going! There's no way I can allow myself to be captured... There's no way I can give up!", Elizabeth yells running with the others.

"Ohh... Confiiiiirmed! Accidental Death!", Twigo yells and slash his sword making a big slash wave heading for them. Naruto grabs his sword and swings it cutting the wave in half but now two waves are heading for them. Naruto dodges we well as Meliodas who protects Elizabeth. All the trees were cut in half on the mountain.

"Now then, what will the circumstances of death be... Crushed by a falling tree...? Or blood loss from the cut of a whirlwind...?", Twigo says walking towards them while the trees fall.

"Yo", Meliodas says on top of Elizabeth and gets off her and helps her up.

"Hork, looks like... You're fine", Meliodas says looking at Hork as well as Naruto.

"You call this skewered-pig state "fine"...?", Hork says with a branch in him and he's crying.

"UWAAAAAAAAAN! MOMMAAA!", the Pig yells running away.

"... A pig...? Well, whatever", Twigo says just watching the pig run away.

Naruto gets in a defensive stance.

Elizabeth then starts walking towards Twigo.

"Elizabeth!", Meliodas says surprised.

"Hey, where are you going?", Naruto said not knowing why she's doing that. She's passes Naruto.

"I won't be able to get away", Elizabeth said.

"You...you said that there's no way you can give up... Didn't you?", Naruto said with a frown.

"... If I surrender to him quietly, he should not take your guy's life for no reason", Elizabeth said and Twigo just swings not caring what she just said.

A slash wave is heading for Elizabeth and Naruto gets in front of her and blocks the slash wave with his sword.

"Please...! At the very least, you two should make it out alive!", Elizabeth said to Naruto and Meliodas.

"It looks like he's gonna kill is either way", Meliodas says calmly.

"Why...?", Elizabetg says gaining there attention.

"I... Was happy. All... Alone... I went on a journey to find the "Eight Deadly Sins"... I've never... Been on a journey before... I was so... Worried... And in order to hide my identity, I wore armor I wasn't used to, and walked until I was exhausted... But... I wasn't able... To rely on...anyone... But...you were so kind... To me...someone you didn't...even know... That's...why I... Don't want to wrap you up in this any further...you two, whose names I don't even know!", Elizabeth says crying and Naruto and Meliodas smile.

"Meliodas. That's my name", Meliodas says smiling.

"My names, Naruto", Naruto says also smiling.

"...Melio...Das...and...Nar...Uto...? What... That's can't be. No way... That's... But... You two look like...kids...", Elizabeth says and sees it. She sees a tatto on Meliodas's left arm and a tatto on Naruto's neck on the right side. Twigo is behind them with his sword raised.

"Hey, I'm not a child, I look like a teen but this midget looks like a child", Naruto says plainly.

"Those symbols... Beasts... No... The "Dragon" and "Wolf"!", Elizabeth says and Twigo swings up close to them. Naruto turns fast.

"Shit! Not enough time!", Naruto thinks and faster than Naruto can see Meliodas gets in front of him and blocks the attack.

"HMPH!", Twigo says and his eyes narrow and he's shocked when a cut forms on his cheek.

"NGUOHH?!", Twigo yells in pain because his attack was deflected right back at him.

"Kuh...! Wh... What is this?", Twigo says and the weaker holy knights at watching shocked.

"What...is this?! A sword with a broken blade...?!", Twigo yells seeing Meliodas holding a broken sword.

"A child...! Do you plan on fighting me with that trash...?!", Twigo yells.

"Trash is just fine", Meliodas says calmly.

"Wha...?!", Twigo yells.

"Meliodas and Naruto... Are you two really those...?!", Elizabeth said.

"Meliodas and Naruto...? W... Wait, I remember seeing your faces before... No...if that's the case, why do you two not look any different from before...?!", Twigo says and Meliodas pulls back his left hand that's holding the broken sword.

"It... It can't be! Truly, you two are...", Twigo yells and swings his sword.

"You aaaaaaaareee!", Twigo yells but Meliodas swings his sword stopping the attack.

"Seven Deadly Sins" the Wolf's and Dragon'a sins, Naruto and Meliodas! Confirmed... This...power...beyond common...ability that... Legendary...!", Twigo says and a giant blast launches him flying in the air high.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...", Twigo yells.

"Ohh! He sure went up high! Told you, didn't I? If I weren't using trash, you would've been dead", Meliodas says putting the sword away.

Both turn to Elizabeth.

"Well, looks like with this, you've found the first two... Elizabeth! About the remaining six, I've got business with them too, so I've started searching for them recently. I've been running a bar to get her information. If I had a serving girl, then if be able to get more customers and more information. You'll come with us... Right?", Meliodas says smiling.

"YES...!", Elizabeyh yells with tears falling for her eyes from finding two of the deadly sins.

Them suddenly a giant pig lands on the ground with "BOAR HAT" on top of it. Hork is on her snout.

"Lets get outta here!", Hork yells and a ladder falls down. Naruto starts climbing up it while Meliodas grabs Elizabeth and climbs up the ladder.

"Nice timing, Hork's mom!", Meliodas says smiling.

"KYAH...", Elizabeth says and Naruto looks down and blushes getting a clear view of Elizabeth's butt.

"A giant... Pig?!", Twigo yells on the ground injured not believing what he's seeing.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

YEARS AGO

"Father, who is the Horsemen of Chaos?", Veronica says standing next to Elizabeth and the king signs.

"He was... Like no one we have ever seen before. During the war with the barbarians. 30,000 and there was only 10 holy knights. They were outmatched by the sheer number of them. The great holy knight wanted his comrades to retreat so he can take them all on then... He arrived. A armored figure wielding a giant blade riding a black horse in armor. With him helping they all worked together and completely annihilated the enemy. From that day forward, he was called the horsemen of chaos", king says and Veroncia is smiling and has stars in her eyes.

"So he's a hero", Veronica said and the king looks out the window.

"Well, there was an incident a year later, his greatest sin he ever committed against the kingdom, he regretted that sin his whole entire life, even now he regrets his decision", king says.

"What was it?", Elizabeth said.

"That is for another time, time for you two too go to bed", King says bringing them both to there beds.

"I hope I can meet him", Veronica says hugging her stuff doll.

"You will meet him in the future, who knows if you have already met him", King says and kisses both girls on there heads and says good night and leaves the room.

PRESENT

"Ah... Again, nice to meet you two... I am Elizabeth Leoneth... The third princess...of the kingdom...", Elizabeth said.

"Welcome to the "BOAR HAT"! I'll be counting on you from now on, waitress!", Meliodas says.

"What about me?!", Naruto says and Meliodas looks at Naruto campy.

"I would take the girl instead of y-", Meliodas is stopped being kicked in the nuts, hard. Naruto starts to drag him away.

"Meliodas left your new clothes in the table, wear those. If it was me, I would have gotten you better clothes", Naruto said leaving with Meliodas and Hork.

FEW MINUTES LATER

Elizabeth' walks down stairs wearing a new outfit and Naruto blushes and looks away.

"U...ummmmm. Th... These clothes are...?", Elizabetg says in a cute pose.

"It's...our uniform!", Meliodas says giving a thumbs up.

Sorry that his tastes are so obvious...", Hork says sweat dropping.

"I'm sorry", Naruto says.

Meliodas then begins circling Elizabeth and lifts up her skirt.

"KYAH! Um...?", Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry, it's just a size check-", Meliodas is stopped by Naruto hitting him the head hard but it didn't hurt him.

"Lord Meliodas and Lord Naruto. There's one thing... That I would like to ask you about", Elizabeth said.

"Hm, ask us anything", Meliodas says turning to her.

"Are the eight... Are you two really as much of a villain as everyone says you are?... If so, lord Meliodas and Lord Naruto... Wh... What kind if crime did you two commit?", Elizabeth said surprising Naruto and Naruto starts thinking.

"What crime dud I commit?", Naruto thinks.

"I think that everyone is just misunderstanding something...! Because you... Saved sins one like me, whom you didn't even know!", Elizabeth said.

"What kinda crime... Huh... Ten years ago... I roamed throughout Britannia, stealing all the underwear in sight", Meliodas says and Naruto's eye twitches.

"Y... You're lying, right?!", Elizabeth says blushing red.

"It's a lie. Actually, I walked around groping the breasts of over a thousand women", Meliodas says and Baruto starts to crack his fists.

"You... You're kidding, right?!", Elizabeth says blushing as red as a tomato.

"Kidding", Meliodas says calmly.

"L... Lord Meliodas, please stop making fun of me...! O... Or is it that you two really committed crimes that you cannot speak about?", Elizabeth says.

"something like that", Meliodas says surprising them.

"Well I can't remember, I lost my memory's ten years ago and it hasn't returned since", Naruto says shocking her.

"What?!", Elizabeth says shocked.

"PUGI!", Hork's mother says stoping and Meliodas stops Elizabeth from falling by wrapping his arms around her and putting his face in her breasts.

Naruto's eye twitches seeing this.

"Looks like we're here", Naruto said looking out the window.

"We're here... Where is "here"...?", Elizabetg says and Meliodas finally lets go, (he's a pervert just like Jiraya but not up front)

"The next area where we can get information. The Village of Bernia...!", Meliodas says.

TIME SKIP

They are walking and turn to see Hork's mother start digging and Burt's herself in the ground with the building in her back only showing.

"I stock the bat with alcohol from a lot of different regions", Meliodas says waking to the village with the others.

"Is that so?", Elizabeth says and Naruto nods.

"We come here once every few years, but Bernia's alcohol or one of a kind. Bernia Ale, made with famous river water hailed as the best in Britannia, and grout growing abundantly along that river, had fans all over Britannia!", Naruto says smiling happily can't wait to taste it. They are crossing the small bridge when Hork notices something.

"... Wait, that famous river's all fried up...", Hork says and Naruto looks surprised.

"This isn't right, there should be a river?", Naruto thinks.

Elizabeth shivers for some reason.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?", Meliodas the pervert says.

"?... Nothing, I just got the chills for a second...", Elizabeth says.

"You all right?", Meliodas says showing no concern.

"... It's just that my heart is pounding a little", Elizabeth says.

"Let me see", Meliodas the pervert says putting his ear to her breast. (Ok, there is definitely something wrong with this character)

"Cut it out already!", Naruto and Hork yell.

TIME SKIP

There walking in town when they see a crowd gathered together.

"Whoa, a festival?", Meliodas says smiling.

"There're a lot if people in town square! What could it be?!", Meliodas says and Naruto notices the concern looks of the people in the crowd.

"Something's not right", Naruto thinks.

Hey, guys!", Meliodas says drawing a few people's attention.

"Oh... You're the owner of the traveling bad that comes by every year", a guy says remembering Meliodas.

"What's today's festival for?", Meliodas says.

"This isn't a joke! Does this look like a festival to you?", he says.

"... Is it the gathering of hit and sweaty geezers festival?", Meliodas says stupidly.

"WE JUST TOLD YOU THAT THIS ISN'T A FESTIVAL!", the man yells again.

Naruto smacks Meliodas up side the head.

"What's happening?", Naruto says seriously.

"We're trying to pull out the sword that the holy knight stuck into the ground!", he yells.

"The holy knight stuck the sword...? Why did he do something like that?", Naruti said questiongly and turn to an old man that reminds you of Mario, (its funny, he actually reminds me of him, with the eyebrows and mustache)

"Yesterday...the wrath of the holy knight fell upon us. The secure imbued with his magic sealed the underground-water source...", old man says.

"If this goes on, not only the water, but even the group will be finished", a guy says failing at taking the sword out.

"If that happens, Bernia's Ale will be... Shit!", another says.

"The holy knight...is it the one lord Meliodas defeated yesterday?", Elizabeth says.

"That guy wasnt really a holy knight. More like an apprentice. Actually, a real one is nothing like that at all", Naruto said remembering seeing real holy knights before.

"It's hard to say, but... This village is finished. To pull out a Hoky Knight's sword, we need the power of the Holy Knight...", the old man says and a kid passes them.

"Hey, now! What's up with the whiny tone?", Mead says.

"Mead...!", a village says.

"What's the big deal about the Holy Knights Sword...?! If you leave it to my pal the eight, it'll be easy!", Mead says and the two knights watching laugh a little.

"Who do you think is responsible for all this?!", a guy yells and they all turn to Mead angrily.

"It's your fault Mead!", a girl yells about the same age as Mead.

"Of all things to say, you had to mention that villainous name!", another man yells.

"How dare you!", a woman yelled.

"Don't make the holy knight even angrier! ... What do you have against us?!", another man yells.

"Wha... What? I never meant it like that...", Mead says not meaning to make them angrier.

"We're through with your lies and jokes!", another yells posses off.

"Stupid Mead!", a girl yells throwing a rock and Mead closes his eyes waiting it to hit but felt nothing. His eyes open seeing Naruto who grabbed it. Naruto crushed the Rick in his hand and turns to Mead.

"Lets talk", Naruto says and drags Mead away with Meliodas following.

TIME SKIP AT BOAR HAT.

"Hey, kid, back there...", Meliodas says.

"Aren't you a kid, too?", Mead says and Naruto cracks a smile.

"He's got a point", Naruto says whispering to Meliodas.

"I'm not a kid. Is what they says back there true?", Meliodas says trying to get answers.

"Hey, hey, is this a bar?", Mead says looking at the stock it alcohol and food.

"It's my bare, the Boat Hat", Meliodas said.

"I'm hungry!", Mead says wanting to get free food.

"Money?", Naruto says.

"Nope!", Mead said.

"Then I'll feed you after you answer mr question", Meliodas says.

"Grub first!", Mead says and later regrets it.

Naruto places food on the table.

"Alright, find mind of I do!", Mead says and starts to eat it but then his eyes budge and spits it out.

"NASTY!", Mead yells.

"I never said it was good food...your friend is one if the eight... Is that true?", Naruto said taking a drink of his alcohol.

"It was so nasty that I forgot...", Mead says and smells it.

"That... That smell... It's Bernia Ale, right?!", Mead says.

"Aren't you too young to drink that?!", Naruto yells with a tic mark at the idiot boy.

"I stocked that last year", Meliodas says going back to the conversation.

"It... It tastes great, doesn't it?! The sweetness, richness, and the fragrance of apples... It's the greatest Ale Ever!", Mead yells.

The door opens and Elizabeth and Hork enter.

"Welcome back", Naruto says.

"I heard from the village head, Mead. Your a big prankster, aren't you? When I was little,'my father scolded me a lot for pulling pranks...", Elizabeth says smiling.

"... Humph! Good for you! Congrats!", Mead says not caring.

"... I wanted his attention... Because he wasn't my real father", Elizabetg says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"One time, I climbed the big tree in the garden to surprise him... He turned pale and started climbing up to me, even though he had never climbed a tree in his life... As expected, he couldn't climb up, fell down, and got hurt... I...can't forget what happened, even now... If my father had died back then-", Elizabeth says and Mead stops her there.

"My... My... Mom and dad were travelers... A few years ago, they both fell victim to an epidemic when they stopped by Bernia... I was alone... But the villagers took me in and raised me in iMacs of my parents... I...was really happy. But even then, I fudge belong to a family, and I was jealous of everyone else who had families... I told lies... I pulled pranks...", Mead says sadly.

"When you put the worm in the holy knights drink...was that ALSI because of that?", Elizabeth says.

"Hell no! That bastard... That Holy Knight made fools out of all of us! The adults, and even the kids. They put in do much effort into making the best Ale... But... This years Ale was the best our village had ever made... But hit only did they take in all as taxes... He said it was disgusting and says that it only slightly tastes better than horses urine", Mead says remembering when the holy knight got Abother glass and there was a worm in it which he takes out his sword and stabs the ground.

"The holy knights are all shams!", Mead says.

"That's terrible...", Hork says.

"So eyes you says your friends was one if the eight...", Meliodas says.

"It was... A lie", Mead says.

"Why did you make up a lie like that...?", Elizabeth says.

"Aren't the eight being chased by the Holy Knights? If they're enemies if those evil Holy Knights, then that makes the Eight the good guys, right...?", Mead says surprising Naruto.

"...What?", Meliodas says seeing Elizabeth smile at him.

"They hear a lot of commotion from outside she Mead goes to the window.

"It's from the village...", Mead says and Naruto jumps out the window.

"Listen well. You scum! If you don't pull the swirl out by sunset, we'll increase the taxes on the village by ten times!", two knights say. (They aren't Holy knights)

"Wh... What?! That's insane! If we dint have the water... Forget the times, we won't be able to make a single glass of Ale!", a man yells.

"Do you understand this punishment! Not only did tit insult sir Holy Knight, but you also has to claim that one of the villainous Eight Deadly Sins was a friend if yours!", one of the knights yell.

"Shit...! If only Mead hadn't find such a stupid thing!", a guy yells.

"That bastard... Why did he...!", another says.

"Enough is enough!", the elder says.

"Elder...", one if the villagers say.

"Who was it that insulted our pride as Ale brewers? Was it Mead? No! That child's action was representative of our true feelings, was it not? Everyone! No matter what, we're gjubf to pull this swayed out! Men! Well protect the village... The Ale with our lives!", Eldet yells and all the men grab the sword and start pulling.

Mead passes then and helps out to.

Meliodas walks next to Naruto.

"Do what you need to do", Naruto said and Meliodas nods and walks forward.

"Hehehehehe! Look at they're desperate faces! Waffling then goes tigers perfectly with devising! Toast to the foo...", both knights noticed that there alcohol is missing and Meliodas is in fring if then holding there drinks.

"Guys who don't underdogs the taste if alcohol, don't deserve to drink this alcohol", Meliodas says and drinks both if the cups.

"That's was good", Meliodas says skating the cups in the ground.

Meliodas grabs the sword.

"Sorry, but u dint have anything on me to pay with you... So how about this? Yo", Meliodas says pulling out the sword easily.

"No way... The Dwyer that only a holy knight can pull out...", the knights say and hear a rumbling.

"Wha-", the knight are cut off by a geyser launching then in the air.

"It's water! The underground spring is back!", they yell.

"Hey... You possibly be the real...", Mead says figuring it out.

"Yep! Bit just possibly, in a real proud owner of a bar! Enough. About that. Dint you have don't there something to say?", Meliodas says.

"Mead... Um... We're sorry. Can you forgive us...?", one of the villagers says.

"Humph... Forgive of not... For someone like me...", Mead says and Naruti gives him a push.

"Here, go", Naruto says and Mead runs crying towards the villagers.

"No matter what lies you make up, you can't lie to your heart", Meliodas says and Elizabeth notices the sad look in his eyes.

"Boar Hat owner Meliodas! You're Bernia's savior! We have to toast to this?", the people yell.

ABOUT 7 MILES NORTHWEST FRON THE VILLAGE OF BERNIA. FORTSOLGALES.

A knight is talking to a holy knight in the leaders room.

"Ju... Just now, we received a report from the soldiers stationed at Bernia village... An unidentified child... um... Pulled lord Giltginfers swirls it! What do you think about this, sir?", the knight says to Gilthunder..

WHERE NARUTO IS

It's nighttime and Naruto is watching the clouds.

Naruto closes his eyes.

FLASH BACK

Naruto sees images of a girl, but he can't see her face a her voice is hard to remember. He sees himself in armor taking a little girl to her room at night.

"No more staying up, It's time to sleep", Naruto says and the girl is about to protest when Naruto flicks her forehead.

"No buts, I'll be with you when you sleep", Naruto says sitting on the bed and closes his eyes along with the girl.

"Ok, whiskers", the girl says and Naruto signs.

"You always liked calling me that, princess", Naruto says.

FLASH BACK END

BACK TO GILTHUNDER

"So... A child pulled out my sword...?", Gil says.

"Um... The soldiers that saw it just her been out of there minds... It must've been an accident that child-", the knight is cut off.

"Are you suggesting that an"accident" sky kid pull out a holy knights sword...?", Gil says walking with one of the knights.

"N... No, sir! Not at all... But...!", he says.

"I will see fur myself whether this was an accident... Give me the directions and the distance Bernia...and get it right". Gik says.

"Ye... Yes. Sir!", the knight says she Gil's at an open window.

"From this fort, its 4 southeast, 7.3 mikes away... Are you heading out to the village...?", the soldier says.

"As if. Your spear... Can I borrow it?", Gil says and a soldier hands him a spear.

"This angle, huh...", Gil. says lifting the spear up and charges it with lighting magic. Gil takes a step forward and he throws it making it go flying.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto suddenly feels it and looks up.

Naruto stands up and sees something heading for the village.

"You really starting to...", Naruto says and he catches the spear in his hands and doesn't move an inch but the ground under and behind him have giant cracks and creators.

"Lets see how you like your leg medicine!", Naruto yells she throws the spear back.

WHERE GILTHUNDER IS

Gil is taking to a soldier when he senses it. A spear crashed into the fury making it collapse.

"W- What was that?!", a soldier says injured.

"I know the identity of those people... No mistake about it... You were Alice after all... Eight Deadly Sins!", Gil says with a spear almost hitting Gil's head.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

SUNRISE

"Man that was hard catching it", Naruto said yawning.

"Lord Naruto, was that the same holy knight who attacked the village...?", Elizabeth said.

"No, that guy got his ass kicked, he wouldn't be dumb enough to do something like that", Naruto said looking at the sunrise.

"It looks like it'll be better for everyone if we leave the village", Meliodas says.

"B... But! What if he targets here again...?", Elizabeth says worriedly.

"It'll be more dangerous if we stay here. Besides, they know we won't stay in the village forever", Meliodas says.

"Yeah...", Naruto says and falls to the ground catching everyone's attention and passes out.

"What, just happened...", Elizabeth says shocked and Meliodas moves closer and flips him on his back and signs.

"He's just exhausted, he just needs sleep", Meliodas says and Elizabeth signs thankfully.

DREAM

Naruto appears in a destroyed kingdom.

"Where am I?", Naruto says and hears stuff being thrown everywhere. Naruto turns a corner and his eyes widens, he sees himself looking very very worried and on the verge of tears.

"Where is she? Sister! Where are you! Narumi! Please answer me!", Naruto yells and punches a building in anger making the whole building collapse.

DREAM END

Naruto suddenly wakes up and holds his head.

"You ok?", Meliodas says standing at the door way.

"I just had a dream, it showed me in some king of destroyer kingdom and I was looking fir my sister, her name was Narumi?...", Naruto says and just for a moment Meliodas eyes widens all the way and looks away.

"Is she alive?", Naruto said hopefully and Meliodas turns to the door.

"She's dead...", Meliodas says and Naruto stops frozen.

"How... How did she die", Naruto says with tears coming down his eyes and Meliodas turns to him with a sad look.

"It's best you never know...", Meliodas says and leaves the room.

Meliodas leans against the wall.

"Naruto, you must regain your memories faster, something big is coming and we need you back", Meliodas thinks to himself and walks away.

TIME SKIP

All three are walking outside of the house in a thick fog inside a forest.

"It's been almost three hours since we entered the forest... But we haven't seen a single person or animal here", Elizabeth said.

"The only things I see are trees and branches... I'm getting sick of this", Hork says.

"Lord Meliodas, Lord Naruto... Is one of the Eight really hiding in this forest?", Elizabeth says turning to them.

"Probably", Meliodas says showing no emotion.

"So we're here for no reason?! What?! I think there are rumors of a crazy monster in this forest...", Hork says

"KYAH!", Elizabeth tells drawing there attention.'

"What's going on Elizabetg!", Meliodas yells.

"So... Something...is touching me butt...", Elizabeth says with a light blush and Naruto's eye twitches seeing Meliodas touching Elizabeth's butt.

"Don't worry, it's just me", Melidoas says not a care in the world.

"Oh... That's alright, then...", Elizabeth says and Naruto face palms.

"HOW IS THAT ALRIGHT?!", Naruto and Hork yell agreeing on the same thing.

"I do have a hunch. This "Forest of White Dreams" is covered by fog all year long. Traveling on horse here is difficult, and its easy to lose your sense of direction . Even people used traveling, like hunters, avoid this forest", Elizabeth said standing on higher ground.

"Oh... So this forest would be perfect for hiding from the Holy Knights!", Hork says and Elizabeth heard something.

"...what? Huh?", Elizabetg says not knowing what that ping sound was.

"What's wrong?", Meliodas says raising an eyebrow.

"N... No! It's nothing!", Elizabetg yells blushing,

"Romeo and Juliet, cut it out and focus! Monsters always attack while you're messing around, so cut it out!", Hork yells at them.

"No one likes a paranoid piglet...", Meliodas says and them suddenly multiple Hork's appear.

"Who's a paranoid piglet. Huh?!", they all says and Hork realizes that there's more of him.

"I'm everywhere?! What the hell?!", Hork yells.

"Is... Is this the monster in the forest?!", Elizabeth says worries it.

"He was right... This is pretty crazy", Meliodas says and all the pigs move towards them.

"Hey, Meliodas! You might not believe me, but in the real one!", one Hork says.

"No, I'm the real one!", another Hork says.

"Shit up? You fake!", another yells.

"Please! So something about this!", another yells and both Naruto and Meliodas beat up all of them showing no mercy.

"Hork!", Elizabetg yells trying to find the real one. All the fake Hork's run behind Elizabeth.

"Waaaaaah! Elizabeth!", one fake hork yells.

"Even momma doesn't hit me!", another yells.

"Hey...wait... Hork?", Elizabetg says turning around, all the fake Hork's transform into Elizabeth.

"Ok... This just got even weirder", Naruto said sweat dropping and all the fake Elizabetg move around confusing them.

"Lord Meliodas, lord Naruto... I'm the real one...you can tell, right...? Lord Meliodas... I... In right here! No, I'm the real one! No, it's me! I'm the real Elizabeth! What are you talking about", they all say.

"Oooooooh... Breats galore!", Meliodas says and Naruto face faults.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME!", Naruto yells at Meliodas.

They all begin getting closer, each saying there the real one. There all about to punch and kick then when they disappear and appear behind the fake Elizabeth's.

"Now, lets see... Which one is the real one?", Meliodas says holding Hork and they all look at him. Meliodas drops Hork.

"I'm the real one! Please believe me! I'll do whatever you want to convince you!", they yell and Meliodas smiles pervertedly.

"Alright! Then you have to do exactly as I tell you, alright? Right hand up, left hand on your cheek!", Meliodas says and they all do it.

"Say my name with an Embarrassed face!", Mekiodas says and they all do it except one and Naruto smirks

"Hey I foun-", Naruto is ignored by Meliodas who's enjoying this.

"Massage your breasts!", Meliodas says and Naruto begins cracking his knuckles. They all do it but the sand one is doing it but not liking it.

"Whoooaaa, what a view!", Meliodas says and Naruto begins shaking him.

"Take this seriously you jackass!", Naruto yells.

"For my lord... Lord Meliodas, are you hurt? What... What should I... You will not odd through here...!", they say.

"Alright, this is the last test... Jump as high as you can!", Meliodas says and all the girls jump up showing there underwear but the real Elizabeth is on the ground covering her shirt,

"I'm sorry! I can't do it!", Elizabeth says and all the fake get worried. Faster then all the fakes can react, there all blown away by Naruto and Meliodas. All the fakes hit the ground and transform into creatures and star to run away.

"Hey!' So those were the monsters in the forest!", Hork yells.

"The Prankster Imps' hide and seek!", they yell running away.

"Lets follow then!", Meliodas yells running after then but stops and turns to Elizabeth.

"Oh, that's right. You can have this back", Meliodas says giving her back her panties and that's the reason why she didn't jump up.

"I knew it! You were the panty thief!", Elizabeth yells and Meliodas dodges a fist from Naruto.

"Look... Look at that! They're running to that little girl!", Elizabeth yells seeing a girl sleeping.

"Hey, hey, are they going to attack her next?!", Hirk yells.

They stop and realize that, that little girl is exactly a giant. Naruto doors a snake tatto in her left leg.

"So she must be one of us", Naruto thinks.

"Lo... Lord Diane! We've allowed two holy knight's to come through! Please forgive us!", the Imps yell freaking out.

Diane instantly wakes up and slams her hand against the ground and stands up.

"Us... Holy knight? You... You got it wrong!", Elizabeth says scared.

"So... So huge...", Naruto says scared as well and Diane grabs him and Meliodas.

"Two Holy Knight's?", Diane says looking closely.

"He... Hey giant woman, are.. Are you going to eat Naruto and Meliodas?!", Hork yells looking up.

"Let Lord Meliodas amd Lord Naruto go!", Elizabeth yells.

"Meliodas and Maruti...?", Diane says glaring at them.

"Yo, Diane! It's been ten years!", Meliodas says and Diane drops and Naruto and wraps both hands around Meliodas and pulling him even closer to herself.

"CAPTAAAAAAAAAAIN! It's like a dream come true!", Diane says happily and Naruto stands up wiping the dirt off of him.

"Di... Diane? You mean this giant is one of the Seven... THE SIN OF ENVY, DIANE...?!", Hork yells shocked.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. The name of this manga for the Naruto crossover is.

Nanatsu no Taizai

That's what the manga is called so look it up.

Chapter 6

"Ooooooh! Captain, you remembered that I love while roasted pig!", Diane says looking at Hork and Naruto chuckles.

"Let me make myself clear! I'm not a pig for food!", Hork yells angrily at Diane spots Elizabeth.

"Who's the girl?", Diane says looking at Elizabeth and bends down.

"Ni... Nice to meet you, Lord Diane! I'm Elizabeth...! I'm traveling together with Lord Meliodas and Lord Naruto...", Elizabeth says.

"Captain, are you the one who invited her to come with you?", Diane says and Meliodas nods for some reason.

"Oh, is that so? You Cheater!", Diane yells throwing Meliodas at the ground as hard as she can and making everyone fly away. The impact blasted everything in front if her away.

"Holy crap!", Naruto yells freaked out and Diane falls to her knees crying where a creator is. Meliodas is in the creator.

"Just when I thought I was finally reunited with the man I like, you bring another woman with you?! You've scarred my woman's heart! If you have any excuses, say them now!", Diane says crying and a hand comes out of the creator.

"Diane, I don't need am excu...", Meliodas is cut off by Diane sending a barricade of fists at the creator

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! CAPTAIN, YOU PERVERT! WOMANIZER!", Diane yells crying.

"She's right about the pervert and womanizer part", Naruto thinks.

10 MINUTE LATER

Meliodas has a bunch of bruises on himself. He's standing next to Naruto and Elizabeth with Hork sweating behind them.

"...and that's why Elizabeth is traveling to find the Seven to stop the Holy Knights", Meliodas says explaing everything.

"Oh...is that it..? Sorry... I got ahead if myself and went a little out of control...", Diane says apologizing.

"You haven't changed a bit", Meliodas says.

"How is this "a little"?!", Hork yells looking at the damage.

"So your relationship with the captain its that, huh?", Diane says bending down to Elizabeth.

"Ye... Yes", Elizabeth says blushing.

"By the way, out relationship isn't like that, either...", Meliodas says casually and Naruto sweat drops.

"That was cold", Naruto said to Meliodas who just shrugs.

"Hey, Diane, about what happened ten years ago...", Meliodas says to Diane bringing back old memories.

"Huh?... Oh. That wonderful day When we were summoned by the Great Holy Knight?", Diane says not liking the memory.

"I have almost no memories if that day and... Naruto has lost all his memories on that day", Meliodas says making Diane's eyes widen all the way.

"I've only been able to see stuff in my dreams... That's all but its like fragments", Naruto says not knowing who did it.

"The last thing I remember is...", Meliodas says.

SKIPPING FLASH BACK, ALREADY SHOWED IT IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS.

"Those were the last words I can remember. When I came to my senses, me and Naruto were lying in a hole somewhere... That's where I met Hork", Meliodas says.

"Th... Then the Seven Deadly Sins were framed for the murder of the Great Holy Knight...?! Dies this mean that one if the Seven is a traitor?", Elizabeth says.

"Dunno... That's why I want to know what happened back then", Meliodas says looking at the fog.

"I don't care if its about a traitor or a holy knight, but for my captain and lord Naruto, I, The Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane... Will lend you my strength!", Diane says determined.

"Alright! Just a few more to go!", Naruto says smiling.

"Thank you, Lord Diane!", Elizabeth says smiling.

"Let me make this clear, princess. The only reason I'm helping you is for Lord Naruto and the Captain!", Diane says and Naruto is the first to notice the giant thunder cloud in the sky.

"Guys, look up!", Naruto says and they all look up.

"What...is up with that Gigantic Thunder Cloud?!", Hork yells and lightning comes shah wrapping around Meliodas, Naruto, Diane, Elizabeth, Hork and the creatures that hid Diane.

"What's this?", Meliodas says questionably.

"I can't move", Naruto says with his body being paralyzed.

Then they here someone and look to see a new holy knight appear with his sword charged with lightning. It's Gilthunder.

"We finally meet, Sin...!", Gilthunder says looking straight at them.

"A holy knight?!", Diane says surprised seeing one finding them easily.

"Gilthunder, why are you...?!", Elizabetg says shocked seeing him.

"Elizabeth...you know him?", Meliodas says fur getting who he is.

"He's... The holy knight... Gilthunder...! He's a holy knight very close to...the king...my father...", Elizabeth says.

"Gilthunder...? I remember that name from somewhere...", Meliodas says almost remembering.

"He always took care of me like a real little sister... He's... Like a big brother to me...!", Elizabeth says and Naruto realizes something and gets angry.

"This lightning... Your the one who attempted to wipe out that city with the spear!", Naruto says pissed.

"Lord Naruto! That's a terrible thing to say! He's not the kind if person ego would do such a...", Elizabeth stops seeing the cold heartless look in Gilthunder's eyes and face.

Elizabeth shivers.

"This...is...the same feeling from Bernia... It's a lie... Right? You...can't be...!", Elizabeth says shocked not believing it.

"Elizabeth... The Kingdom's top priority is to ensure your safety... But that's for nothing to do with me. Whether you live or die...is like a grain of sand in the part to the Holy Knights rule", Gilthunder says and disperses of the lighting around Elizabeth.

"Leave. I only gave business with the sins", Gilthunder says but she's wont move and gets in front of the sins.

"I won't let you lay a hand on them! Releases your spell and let them go!", Elizabeth says.

Hork is starting to get hurt by the lightning.

"Hor-", before Elizsbeth could finish Gilthunder kicked Hork away.

"Hork!", Elizabeth yells chasing after Hork.

Gilthunder puts a says to Naruto's neck.

"Do you know why we're after your heads?", Gilthunder says.

"Because you think we killed the great holy knight. We didn't and I'm pissed for the at the one who took my memories away", Naruto says surprising Gilthunder.

"He's not lying, that deadly intent when he gets angry isn't there anymore", Gilthunder thinks surprised and goes back to the main topic.

"Some say its because the holy knights want to purge the traitorous knights who tried to overthrow the kingdom... While others say its because we what to price out strength by fighting the legendary eight", Gilthunder said.

"Which are you?", Naruto says raising an eyebrow.

"Both. Revenge for killing my father, The Great Holy Knight Zaratras, who was once called the strongest holy knight. And by killing you all, I can prove that I've surpassed my father", Gilthunder thinks.

"Something tells me your the Emo king...", Naruto said and Gilthunder glares at Naruto.

NARUTO UNIVERSE

Sasuke sneezes while fighting against Madara in the fourth great ninja war.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"The son if a great holy knight...? Oh, I remember! Little Gil...! The little kid who was always following us around, saying he wanted to be just like us! You sure have grown!", Meliodas says turning to Gilthunder but he's not there anymore.

"That's in the last. I'm stronger than any of you sins, now", Gilthunder says standing in front of Meliodas now.

"That might be true, but you find know the sure", Meliodas says.

"... Then I'll let you go, and we'll see", Gilthunder says about to let him go.

"Nah, don't bother", Meliodas says she all three disperse if the lightning easily.

"If if felt like it, I could've broken out whenever I wanted", Meliodas says smiling.

"If I felt like it, I could wipe you out doing with the forest", Gilthunder says and Meliodas shakes his head.

"Hmmmmm... That's impossible", Meliodas says.

"Then I'll kill you", Gilthunder says.

"Right back at you. Don't interfere Naruto and Diane", Meliodas says and both nod.

"Whatever you say", Naruto says.

Gilthunder swings sending lightning at Meliodas who spies it away with his counter technique using his broken sword.

"Didn't I say? Right back at you", Meliodas says and Gilthunder appears right behind him.

"Didn't I say? I'll kill you", Gilthunder said and slashes Meliodas's left shoulder making Meliodas fall to the ground.

"Meliodas. The dragons sin of wrath, any last words?", Gilthunder says thinking he won.

"The other...5... The other eight... The rest of our group... I wanted...to know... What hap...owned to...then...", Meliodas says weakly.

"Very well. Of the remaining five, the whereabouts of the three remain unknown... But we already know where the other two are. The Fox's Sin if Greed is imprisoned in the Baste Dubgeon, and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth perished in the capital of the dead", Gilthunder says looking at the weak Meliodas.

"THANKS!", Meliodas says faking everything and jumps on his feet.

"Wow... I can't believe he bought it", Naruto says chuckling.

"So the Fox's sun is in baste dungeon... And... The Grizzly's sin is in the capital of the dead...? Thanks. Little Gil! I'll lay them a visit", Gilthunder says wiping the dirt off his cheek.

"...I see. You let yourself be hurt in order to find out there your allies were...", Gilthunder said.

"We'll continued this sone other time... Alright?", Meliodas says smiling happily.

"As if", Gilthunder says and slashes but Mekiodas appears behind him and he starts ducking the sword strikes easily until Gilthunder appears behind Meliodas and has his sword at his neck.

"Farrell", Gilthunder says.

"See ya", Meliodas says surprising Gilthunder and then Diabe grabs him picking him up.

"Releases me...!", Gilthunder says and is consumed by his Lightning.

"Didn't I tell you a long time ago that "shocking" men aren't popular with girls?", Diane says and one if her glove is destroyed and she throw Gilthunder far away.

"And he's goooooone!", Naruto yells smiling and Hork arrives with Elizabeth.

"Hey, you! You've hit a lot of nerve messing with new! You bastard pig!", Hork yells pissed.

"Hork, I think your seeing things", Naruto says sweat droping from what Hork says.

"Lord Meliodas...what about that wound?!", Diane says worriedly running to Meliodas.

"Your bleeding so much!", Elizabeth says touching Meliodas's arm.

"Oh... It's no big deal", Mekiodas says not even caring.

"He... Hey, dint her touchy with the Caltain!", Diane yells jealous

"I'm injured too! He really kicked my ass!", Hork yells feeling forgotten.

"Your fine, just need a bath", Naruti says looking at Hork who looks like he got electrocuted.

SOME TIME LATER OUT OF THE FOREST

"The Fox's sin, Ban, was thrown into a surgeon... And the Grizzly's sin, king, is dead and buried...", Meliodas says showing there wanted posters.

"Naruto... What do you think?", Meliodas says looking at Naruto who's watching the clouds.

"Lets go to ban, he's closer", Naruto says, both standing on Hork's mother.

"Lets go pick up Ban at the Baste Dungeon first!", Meliodas yells.

"Alright!", Diabe says happily finally able to move around more.m

"Aren't we jumping into the lion's den?", Hork said and Naruto nods.

"Either war, someone's keeping track of our movements. Little Gil even went out of the way to find us in a forest that holy knights are supposed to avoid", Meliodas says.

"Yeah and I'm guessing they already know that I lost my memories before telling Gil. I thought he knew something about memories being stolen but I was wrong", Naruto says .

"I... In against... This!", Elizabeth says behind them.

"Instead of going to the dungeon shouldn't we treat your wound first? If you fight the holy knight with a body like that-", Elizabeth is cut off by Mekiodas looking under her skirt and Diane looks away with jealousy.

"Maybe I'll get better if I do this", Mekiodas says lying.

"Re...really?", Elizabeth says and Naruto face palms.

"Elizabeth, don't worry. It's nothing", Meliodas says standing up and ruffles her hair while walking away

"Meliodas, I agree with her, you sh-", Naruto stops and his eyes widen seeing Meliodas face down on the giant pig's back not moving and still bleeding badly.

"Lord... Meliodas...", Elizabetg says very worried.

AT THE BASTE DUBGEON

"Have you heard what happened to fort solgales?", one holy knight says to the other guarding a certain cell.

"Yeah... It was reduced to a mountain if rubble in one night... Supposedly the leader of the right deadly sins did it!", he says.

"He... He's alive?!", the other said shocked.

"Then...isn't this bad? One if the is locked up in here, right? Is it doing to be alright?", the knight says pointing to the cell with the open window and scared.

"Don't be scared. This dungeon is a Fory build in preparation for battles to come. It won't be conquered or destroyed do easily, even by the Eight Deadly Sins. Besides, the Four Holy Knight chosen from the best if the Kingdom... The Weird Fangs are here...! There's no eat anyone would take such a huge risk just to save this man...", the knight says.

"Heh, you're right", he says.

"Ever since he was captured by the weird fangs 5 years ago, he's... Never felt the sunlight, never been allowed to mine or talk, and never eaten any good with eating. He's just going to be tortured until the day he died. It's a miracle he's still alive. To think that this man was once the Legendary Fox's Sin... How pitiful", he says and they start to hear humming coming from inside the cell.

"Huh... Humming...? Where is that coming from...?", the holy knight said and inside the cell show Ban pierced with chains and spears making him stuck to the wall and iron wrapped around his mouth, he looks to have a beard by now and his eyes are open.

"Huuuum...nnnnnnnnnn", Ban hums.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING. ALSO SORRY ABOUT CHAPTER 2, I WAS TOOD THST I KEPT SAYING SEVEN DEADLY SINS INSTEAD OF EIGHT.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

DALMARY TOWN, 8 MILES NORTHEAST FROM BASTE DUNGEON

There at a house they met a doctor who's currently helping Meliodas.

"He's got a really deep sword wound. To be honest, it's a miracle that he's still alive... He won't regain consciousness for a while", the doctor says.

"Captain...", Diane says sadly sitting outside the house watching through the window hearing everything the doctor said.

AT BASTE DUNGEON

An insect flys to one of the four weird fangs that's sitting in his chair.

"Bzzzzzzzz", the bug says.

"Dougufufufu... I've found you... What a perfect chance...", he says getting out of his chair that's next too the other fangs.

"Are you going, Friesia?", one of them say and Friesia takes out a double whip.

"Yes... I'm going to deliver the first strike... And out an end to him", Friesia says.

BACK AT THE TOWN

Elizabeth is squeezing water out of a cloth and puts it back on Meliodas's head.

"Lord Meliodas... Please her better soon...", Elizabeth says.

"If only I could have done something", Naruto thinks angrily.

"Hm... What should we do next...?", Hork said.

"I'm going to the Baste Dungeon with Lord Naruto", Diane says and Naruto nods. Naruto jumps out the window. Both begin walking and Elizabeth runs outside with Hork at her side.

"Please wait, Lord Naruto, and Lady Diane! I... In coming with you!", Elizabetg yells.

"No, you stay here with Meliodas", Naruto said.

"What do you think you can do with that tiny body and those skinny arms? You may be a princess, but all you can do is just change Captain's towels and be his nurse?", Diane said.

"What's up with your attitude?! Not ever girl in the world is a powerful giant like you!", Hork yells and Diane turns to him with a glare.

"I... Want to somehow give Lord Meliodas strength... Because I said I want to stop the Holy Knights, he's taking on more than he can handle to find the Eight Deadly Sins...", Elizabeth says she Diane then stomps angrily on the ground.

"Find get it wrong! Captain isn't doing all this just because its You! Captain... What he did for me... He's always been like they...", Diane says lost ok the past.

"... It was the first time in my life that someone asked me if I was scared... And it was to a girl much bigger than he was. I still remember it clearly, even now. I felt like I became the same height as the boy in front of me. Of course, I know already that those were just feelings. I'm bit small and cute like you, little princess... I can't come into houses, so I can't take care of the Captain either... The only thing I can do... Is fight for my captain...that's it", Diane says.

"I...want the strength to fight the holy knights... The strength to protect the people dear to me... If I could do that, then I wouldn't be such a burden to you or to Lord Meliodas, and Lord Naruto", Elizabeth says and Diane is lost in thought.

"I want... To be small...", Diane says suddenly looking sadly at the ground.

"Diane?", Naruto says but she keeps walking.

"I'm leaving the captain to you...!", Diane says and both start walking but stop.

"The sky near the Baste Dungeon is getting dark, and its coming this way fast", Diane says.

"Judging from the sound and where it originated from. It's insects", Naruto says and his eyes widen seeing that there already here spitting acid at a statue melting it.

"It's a massive swarm if poison bugs!", Naruto yells. Naruto looks to see the villagers panicking.

"This is an attack from Baste Dungeon, right?! That means this is the doing of a Holy Knight... Naruto, Diane! We're counting on you two!", Hork says and something really unexpected happened.

"KYAAAAAA! I HATE BUGGGGS!", Diane screams with tears in her eyes.

"Oh come on, seriously!", Naruto says sweat droping.

"WHAAAAAAT?!", Hork yells.

"At this rate, the while town will be annihilated!", Hork yells and both he and Elizabetg hiding under the budge. The look at the house that's being hit by the acid.

"Elizabeth, stop it! Don't be crazy!", Hork yells and Naruto suddenly looks to see Elizabeth running to the house.

"Please! Someone save my baby!", a woman yells and Naruto turns to see a blond little girl crying in the middle of the street with hugs headed for the kid.

"No!", Naruto thinks and runs to the kid and wraps his arms around her. The bugs spit acid at Naruto burning through his clothes. (The look like a regular jeans and a t-shirt)

"Ahhhhh!", Naruto says in pain.

"Please, make all the bad bugs go away!", the girls yells scared and Naruto sees an image of a girl next to the girl. She has whiskers like he does and long red hair.

"Brother, keep the bugs away from me", the image yells and Naruto eyes widen.

"I will...", Naruto says and his eyes turn to Kurama's.

"NOT LET YOU HURT HER!", Naruto yells turning to all the bugs sending a wave with such Malice that most of the bugs fall to the ground dead while the others fly away in fear not even listening to the leaders command. Naruto holds his head in pain while his eyes turn back to normal.

"This Malice, theres no mistaking it. Lord Naruto's anger", Diane says sweating from this anger but it stops and she swallows.

"After all these years even if he lost his memories. His anger is truly a nightmare", Diane thinks.

"My injuries, there gone?", Naruto says surprised seeing that all the acid that hit is body is gone without a trace.

OUTSIDE OF TOWN

"W-What was that? I just felt a wave of Malice... So this is the rumor that people talked about. The power to release this much Malice, it killed most of my hugs while the ones that are alive aren't listening to me trying to get away... Even after 10 years, he's still the biggest threat to the kingdom", Friesia says to himself and swallows while swearing under the armor.

"Thanks Naruto", Diane says and Naruto blinks.

"Wait! I did that?!", Naruto says surprised and looks to see the girl hugging her mother.

"Thank you", the mother says crying tears of joy and Naruto smiles.

AT BASTE DUNGEON, AT THE CELL BAN IS CURRENTLY IN

"It looks like it finally began... Wanna bet on who wins?", the guard says to his friend.

"The story of the Eight Deadly Sins. Invincibility is a thing of the past. There's no way that can stand up to the protectors of the kingdom, the holy knights", the other said.

"Heeeeeeeeey... That...! Is pretty iiiiiiiiinteresting!", somesays and the cell door was kicked open making the door have a foot imprint on it making both holy knights freeze and turn to the doorway slowly.

"Aaaaaaaa... It's nice to take walks every once in a while...", Ban says walking out", Ban says and some of his bones cracks. There's a stake going through his right arm while there other parts covered in injuries.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"I'm leaving the captain to you guys!", Diane yells and begins running towards baste dungeon.

"Ok", Elizabeth says surprised at his fast ages running as well as Naruto.

BACK TO BAN

"Why... Why you... How did you escape?!", one of them says shocked.

"How...? Yo, cave you tell by looking? I kicked the door down", Ban says taking the stake out of his arm as well as the one in his left leg.

"But... But why do this now? The Fox's Sin of Greed... BAN!", the knight says.

"Why?! I felt a killing intent I haven't felt for years. It seems Lord Naruto and Captain are here. They were alive, all this time?", Ban says.

"Not... Not good! Notify the Weird Fangs immediately!", the holy knight says.

"What's the commotion?", a female holy knight Sara arriving.

"Lord Jericho!" It's an emergency! Ban broke put!, one of them says surprised.

"What...? The Deadly Sin Ban... I don't know how you got our of your cell, but hurry up and get back in", Jericho says.

"Heeeey. Brat, shouldn't you watch your attitude when your talking to a hero?", Ban says touching his beard.

"You dare address an apprentice Holy Knight as "brat", huh...? For a half dead criminal, you've sure got a lively mouth. Send this message to Lord Golgius! A prisoner broke our of his cell and resisted, so Jericho had no choice to kill him...", Jericho says.

"Yes, sir...!", the man says both guards leave.

Jericho pulls her sword out and moves fast at Ban age begins slashing and cutting him while Ban moves fast moves back getting slashed in the face.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!", Ban yells in pain and Jericho puts her sword away behind Ban.

"Aaa... Aa... Aaaaaaaaaaaw man... Did you cut it too short...?", Ban says without a mark on him but his beard is gone showing he hasn't aged at all during the last ten years.

Jericho turns to Ban shocked.

"Well, it feels refreshing, so I guess it's alright... You have a lot if talent... As a hairdresser", Ban says smiling at Jericho.

"Im... Impossible! You dodged my blade despite having wounds all over your body?!", Jericho says.

"Wounds? What wounds? Hmmmmmm?", Ban says truthfully showing that there aren't any wounds on his body at all.

"No way... You just had steel stakes sticking through your limbs!", Jericho says only seeing the left over blood.

"Remember this well, brat...", Ban says and points to a scar on the left side if his neck that reaches his left cheek.

"This...is what you call a wound. Got it? The wound that Naruto gave me... Is a special case... And the only time he showed anger, I have to say. It was scary", Ban says smiling at the memory.

FLASH BACK

Naruto and Ban are eating near while the others sleep. Naruto is holding both the broken sword to help Meliodas sleep easier knowing its in good cares whine he slept.

"Hey, Naruto, c'mon!", Ban says and bath are sitting at a camp fire next to a dead monster.

"I told you already, come oooooon! Let me see Meliodas's sword actually, I want to see that big sword", Ban says.

"What's so exciting about this blade here?", Naruto says.

"Lord Naruto... Don't okay dumb with me... Why are you says carrying the biiiiiiiiig blade with you wherever you go? And when it never leaves your side, not even when you drink or sleeping... How could anyone couriers?", Ban says.

"Its connected to me, there will be a day when I break it with my own hands. That day, a true monster will return", Naruto says.

"Does it have incredible magical powers?", Ban says.

"Yes, but you could never use it", Naruto says drinking his beer.

"It'll just be for an iiiiity bitty bit...", Ban says and suddenly he appears behind Naruto holding the holy of the blade.

"Kay? Let me see it", Ban says and when he tried to pull it didn't budge because Naruto's left hand was on the hilt.

"Let go", Naruto says and drops his beer.

"Ban. I suggest you stop", Meliodas says rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Let go, Ban... Don't make me angry", Naruto said showing no emotion.

"Aaaaaaaangry...? You Lord Naruti? I've been with tit for many years... But ice never seen you get angry once...", Ban says.

"Let go...", Naruto says again.

"Hey... Ban! What are you doing to Lord Naruto?!", Diane says waking up and seeing what's going on.

"If your saying you'll get angry... I just want to see the sword that much more...", Ban says and puts both hands on the hilt.

"... No, I want to steal the sword!", Ban says and something happens. Naruto looks at Ban showing his Kurama/Kitsune eyes at Ban focusing his killing intent only on him. Ban freezes unable to move an inch feeling a giant amount of Malice focused on him while Naruto takes his sword from Ban and black flames appear on the giant blade and he slashes Ban making him skid back. The left side of Ban's neck is bleeding as well as his left cheek.

Ban just smiles and stands up straight.

"Heh... Lord Naruto's secret side... A new discovery", Ban says smiling and licks the blood on his cheek.

"Sorry Ban, but this sword is the only thing I have left that connects me to my sister", Naruto says and sits back down.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


End file.
